Usuario:Oriali31
[[Archivo:Daraen mujer en el Reino Champiñón U SSB4 (Wii U).png|thumb|left|300px|Otra hermosura que entra a Smash Bros. Daraen (obvio su versión femenina). :D]] Hola, soy un nuevo usuario de '''SmashPedia (logicamente),'' esperando obtener una nueva experiencia al participar en esta gran Wiki, esperando lograr amig@s y algun truco nuevo para superar mi '''Brawl. :) Personajes Favoritos En general AUN FALTAN MAS PERSONAJES En la saga Super Smash Bros. Personajes que espero en este nuevo Smash. Veteranos *'Ike' : Tengo una pequeña corazonada de que este personaje aparecera, solo por eso lo creo (CONFIRMADO, lo sabia) ''' center|200px *Wario: Es buen personaje, pero espero que venga con su ropa de plomero y no con la de ''WarioWare.' Regresó, no puedo decir mas....' center|200px *'Mr. Game & Watch:' Un clasico dentro de Smash, a el no se le cambiaria nada. Otro que tenia merecido regresar! center|200px *'Ice Climbers:' Otros clasicos, ellos si vendrian modificados en diseño y con algun ataque nuevo (eso creo). 'Ellos por desgracia no regresaron, pero no por Sakurai, sino por la Nintendo 3DS. Se van a extrañar.' *'Los Semi-fantasticos ''(Ness, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff): No es por que sean los clasicos del primer Smash., si no que cada uno tiene algo que los caracteriza como buenos personajes, en '''Ness lo es sus poderes psiticos, en C.Falcon su ya inolvidable Falcooon!!!!...PUNCH!!! y Jiggypuf'f su poder de hacer dormir a quien sea. '(3/3)Regresaron todos, merecido que tenian su regreso!!!! :D center|200pxcenter|200pxcenter|200px Nuevos No espero con ansias a ningun nuevo, pero si me gustaria que fueran los siguientes. (aunque si no llegan a confirmar a ninguno no hay ningun problema): *'Bayonetta': No es por desnudarse en sus ataques ni por su imagen toda sexy, si no por sus buenos ataques que bien serian modificados en Smash.. Si tuviera que defender a algun personaje para entrar a Smash. seria a esta chica. Sinceramente no la creia aqui. Sera para la otra. *'Palutena:' Creo que estara por que su universo es ahora parte de la'' familia'' Sakurai (junto con la saga Kirby) y ademas, por su ultimo juego seria una luchadora a tenerle cuidado. Tiene mas posibilidades de entrar al ya no ser parte del Smash Final de[[Pit| Pit]].' Feliz por su confirmación :D' center|200px *'Chrom:' Seria el representante del actual 'Fire Emblem, aunque haya regresado Ike a la batalla, eso no implica que Chrom no lo haga. Seria un rival decente al igual que Marth e Ike, pero sinceramente no se que espada portaria. Entro, pero como Smash Final, suerte para la próxima'' (aunque en cambio entraron 2 buenasbuenos representantes de Fire Emblem)''. center|300px *'Oriali31' (que diga, los Mii's): Seriamos los mejores luchadores, nuestros ataques serian basados de los juegos de deporte de Nintendo y nuestros trajes alternativos serian de nuestras apariciones en juegos como''' Mario Kart Wii'' (7 y 8 por defecto)'', Wii Sport Club y '''Mario Golf Tour. Aunque no como esperaba, me alegra que estemos en Smash. center|200px *'Pac-Man:' Como dijera la canción de Dr. Mario de Brentalfloss: "So bah-hah-hah, you fell down!(ja-ja-ja, caiste!) ''Simplemente, no lo quiero. '''Aparecio, que se le podra hacer. Suerte en este Smash.' center|200px Mis contribuciones Mis contribuciones a SmashPedia Paginas que he creado Glitch de Lakitu (glitch)/Nintendo Direct (universo Nintendo)/Superhoja (objeto, objeto de SSB4)/Caparazón de picos (objeto, objeto de SSB4)/Glitch de Knuckle Joe (glitch)/Pose de referencia ''' ''(termino)/Pic of the day/Junio 2014' (pic of the day)/'Mii '' '(personaje/personaje en SSB4)/''Doc Louis'' '(personaje secundario, universo Punch-Out!!)/Pic of the day/Mayo 2014' ''(pic of the day)/'Caco Gazapo ' (personaje secundario, universo Mario)/'Pic of the day/Julio 2014' (pic of the day)/'Kart' (miscelaneo, universo Mario)/'Pic of the day/Agosto 2014 ' (pic of the day)/'Grahim ' (ayudante, universo The Legend of Zelda)/'Pic of the day/Septiembre 2014 ' (pic of the day)/'PictoChat 2 ' (escenario, escenario en SSB4 para 3DS)/'Pic of the day/Octubre 2014 '(pic of the day)/'Super Mario Kart*' (juegos, clásicos, universo Mario)/'Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels*' (juegos, clásicos, universo Mario)/'Pic of the day/Noviembre 2014' (pic of the day)/'Circuito Mario (SSB4)' (escenario, escenario en SSB4 para Wii U)/'Duck Hunt (escenario)' (escenario, escenario de SSB4 para Wii U)/'Zona Extraplana X' (escenario, escenario de SSB4 para Wii U)/'Pic of the day/Diciembre 2014' (pic of the day)/'Burla Smash en el Templo de Palutena' (burlas)/'Habilidades de copia (SSB4)' (universo Kirby)/ Mis imagenes Glitch Lakitu.jpg|Pagina(s): Glitch de Lakitu Glitch camera.jpg|Pagina(s): Glitch de la cámara Logo de Nintendo Direct.jpg|Pagina(s): Nintendo Direct Logo Super Smash Bros Direct.png|Pagina(s): Nintendo Direct Muerte subita.jpg|Pagina(s): Muerte súbita Superhoja en SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Superhoja Broche Frankin en SBB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Broche Franklin Caparazon Azul (Mario Kart Wii).jpg|Pagina(s): Caparazón de picos Caparazon Azul en SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Caparazón de picos Caparazón con Pinchos en Mario Kart 64.jpg|Pagina(s): Caparazón de picos Caparazón azul en Mario Kart Wii.jpg|Pagina(s): Caparazón de picos Bloque Verde en SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pagina(s): Bloque verde, Yoshi (SSB4) Bob-omb en SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Bob-omb Super Estrella en SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pagina(s): Superestrella, Rey Dedede (SSB4) Champiñon en SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Champiñón gigante, Yoshi (SSB4) Bill Bala en SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Bill Bala Trofeo de Luigi Beta (SSBB).jpg|Pagina(s): Lista de elementos beta de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trofeo Beta Donkey Kong Junior (SSBB).jpg|Pagina(s): Lista de elementos beta de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Glitch de Knuckle Joe.jpg|Pagina(s): Glitch de Knuckle Joe Caratula SSBM (JP).jpg|Pagina(s): Super Smash Bros. Melee Disco SSBM (JP).jpg|Pagina(s): Super Smash Bros. Melee Caratula Smashing Live (JP).jpg|Pagina(s): Smashing...Live! Caratula + CD Smashing Live (JP).jpg|Pagina(s): Smashing...Live! Caratula Smashing Live (Nintendo Power).jpg|Pagina(s): Smashing...Live! Cartucho SSB (JP).jpg|Pagina(s): Super Smash Bros. CD Smashing Live.jpg|Pagina(s): Smashing...Live! CD Smashing Live (Nintendo Power).jpg|Pagina(s): Smashing...Live! Muerte Subita (SSBB).jpg|Pagina(s): Muerte Súbita Bill Bala en Mario Kart Wii.jpg|Pagina(s): Bill Bala Pose T Mario (SSBM).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Samus Zero en el Campo de Batalla (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Samus Zero (SSB4) Midna (verdadera forma).png|Pagina(s): Midna Mario sobre una plataforma en Mario Bros.(Arcade).jpg|Pagina(s): Plataforma de entrada Art del Caparazón de Pinchos en Mario Kart 8.jpg|Pagina(s): Caparazón de picos Pose T Link (SSB).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Link (SSBM).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Young Link (SSBM).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Ganondorf (SSBM).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Fighting Wire Frame Female (SSBM).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Fighting Wire Frame Male (SSBM).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Fox y Link en su Pose T (SSB).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Mario (SSBB).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Diddy Kong Falso (SSBB).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Pose T Entrenador Pokemon (SSBB).png|Pagina(s): Pose de referencia Art de Mario en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Mario Art de Luigi en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Luigi Art de Peach en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Peach Art de Estela en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Estela Art de Bowser en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Bowser Art de Yoshi en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Yoshi Art de Toad en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Toad (especie) Art de Wario y Donkey Kong en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Wario Art de Donkey Kong en Mario Kart 8.png|Pagina(s): Donkey Kong, Bumerán (objeto) Pac-Man y Mr Game & Watch juntos (Trailer SSB4).jpg|Pagina(s): Mr. Game & Watch Giga Bowser en SSB4 (Wii U)(Smash Fest).jpg|Pagina(s): Giga Bowser Magno en el Coliseo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Magno Little Mac y Doc Louis en SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Jerome "Doc" Louis, Little Mac (SSB4) Pantalla de Resultados SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pagina(s): Pantalla de resultados Modos de Juego Online SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pagina(s): Conexión Wi-Fi Opciones del Modo Por Diversión en SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pagina(s): Conexión Wi-Fi Trampolin Azul en Mappy.jpg|Pagina(s): Trampolín Art del Caco Gazapo en New Super Mario Bros U.png|Pagina(s): Caco Gazapo Artwork de Zelda en Hyrule Warriors.png|Pagina(s): Princesa Zelda Artwork de Midna en Hyrule Warriors.png|Pagina(s): Midna Art del Kart de Metal Mario en Mario Kart 7.png|Pagina(s): Kart. Artwork de Sheik en Hyrule Warriors.png|Pagina(s): Sheik Artwork de Grahim en Hyrule Warriors.png|Pagina(s): Grahim Pit en el Reino Champiñonico SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pagina(s): Reino Champiñónico, Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. PictoChat 2 SSB4 (3DS).png|Pagina(s): PictoChat 2, Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Xander Mobus.jpg|Pagina(s): Anunciador. Trofeo removido de Tharja SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pagina(s): Lista de elementos beta de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Caratula Super Mario Kart.jpg|Pagina(s): Super Mario Kart Caratula_Super_Mario_Bros.-_The_Lost_Levels_(NTSC_y_PAL).jpg|Pagina(s): Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Símbolos no ulitizados en Super Smash Bros para 3DS y Wii U.png|Pagina(s): Lista de elementos beta de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Circuito Mario SSB4 (Wii U) (1).jpg|Pagina(s): Circuito Mario (SSB4) Circuito Mario SSB4 (Wii U) (2).jpg|Pagina(s): Circuito Mario (SSB4) Circuito Mario SSB4 (Wii U) (3).jpg|Pagina(s): Circuito Mario (SSB4) Circuito Mario SSB4 (Wii U) (4).jpg|Pagina(s): Circuito Mario (SSB4) Circuito Mario SSB4 (Wii U) (5).jpg|Pagina(s): Circuito Mario (SSB4) Circuito Mario SSB4 (Wii U) (6).jpg|Pagina(s): Circuito Mario (SSB4) Circuito Mario SSB4 (Wii U) (7).jpg|Pagina(s): Circuito Mario (SSB4) Circuito Mario (Mario Kart 8).png|Pagina(s): Circuito Mario (SSB4) Mario, Donkey Kong y el Dúo Duck Hunt en el escenario Duck Hunt SSB4 (Wii U) (1).jpg|Pagina(s): Duck Hunt (escenario) Mario, Donkey Kong y el Dúo Duck Hunt en el escenario Duck Hunt SSB4 (Wii U) (2).jpg|Pagina(s): Duck Hunt (escenario) Mario, Donkey Kong y el Dúo Duck Hunt en el escenario Duck Hunt SSB4 (Wii U) (3).jpg|Pagina(s): Duck Hunt (escenario) Duck Hunt (NES).jpg|Pagina(s): Duck Hunt (escenario) Selva Kongo 64 SSB4 (Wii U) (1).jpg|Pagina(s): Selva Kongo (SSB) Selva Kongo 64 SSB4 (Wii U) (2).jpg|Pagina(s): Selva Kongo (SSB) Zona Extraplana X SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Zona Extraplana X Zona Extraplana X en el Menú de Escenarios SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Zona Extraplana X Zona Extraplana X SSB4 (Wii U) (Fire).jpg|Pagina(s): Zona Extraplana X Zona Extraplana X SSB4 (Wii U) (Helmet).jpg|Pagina(s): Zona Extraplana X Zona Extraplana X SSB4 (Wii U) (Oil Panic).jpg|Pagina(s): Zona Extraplana X Zona Extraplana X SSB4 (Wii U) (Lion).jpg|Pagina(s): Zona Extraplana X Zona Extraplana X SSB4 (Wii U) (Chef).jpg|Pagina(s): Zona Extraplana X Símbolo Wrecking Crew.png|Pagina(s): Símbolo de franquicia. Símbolo Wii Sport.png|Pagina(s): Símbolo de franquicia. Caratula de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U.jpg|Pagina(s): Lista de elementos beta de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U). Pantalla de desbloqueo Duck Hunt SSB4 (Wii U).png|Pagina(s): Personaje desbloqueable. Pantalla de desbloqueo Falco SSB4 (Wii U) (NTSC).jpg|Pagina(s): Personaje desbloqueable. Pantalla de desbloqueo Wario SSB4 (Wii U) (NTSC).jpg|Pagina(s): Personaje desbloqueable. Pantalla de desbloqueo Lucina SSB4 (Wii U) (NTSC).jpg|Pagina(s): Personaje desbloqueable. Pantalla de desbloqueo Pit Sombrio SSB4 (Wii U) (NTSC).jpg|Pagina(s): Personaje desbloqueable. Pantalla de desbloqueo Dr. Mario SSB4 (Wii U) (NTSC).jpg|Pagina(s): Personaje desbloqueable. Pantalla de desbloqueo Mr. Game & Watch SSB4 (Wii U) (NTSC).jpg|Pagina(s): Personaje desbloqueable. Pantalla de desbloqueo R.O.B. SSB4 (Wii U) (NTSC).jpg|Pagina(s): Personaje desbloqueable. Carlos Lobo.jpg|Pagina(s): Anunciador. Fonoteca SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pagina(s): Fonoteca Imágenes especiales (directo de la Wii U) Usuario:Oriali31/Imagenes de escenarios de Wii U Doblaje en español de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Wikiamigos thumb|Personaje fuerte de Alto Mando German Nunca pense crear esta sección, pero estoy cumpliendo mi primer misión, lograr nuevos amig@s, aqui la lista de mis amigos *'Alto Mando Germán:' Es un buen chico y una persona que puede hacer platicas interesantes y convertirlas en un Brawl a muerte Toon Link vs. Luigi, fue el primer amigo que hize *'Nexstar:' Al principio le cai mal por un mal chistecito que conte, pero ahora le caigo bien y el a mi, es entretenido y parece buena persona (dije que parece). Ambos tienen un secreto mortal que no puede ser revelado. *'Timeman:' Es una persona con quien se puede tener buenos debates y es muy amigable. Opiniones de otros usuarios sobre mi [[Archivo:Marth_y_Peach_en_Skyloft_-_(SSB._for_Wii_U).jpg|thumb|left|300px|''Yo soy uno de esos amantes...]]Aqui pueden escribir todo lo que opinen sobre mi, no importa si es bueno, malo, pesimo, aqui pueden opinar de lo que sea, pero eso si, recuerden dejar su firma delante del comentario para romperle la cara que sepa quien comento. '''NO SEAN PENOSOS, NO MUERDO. ''(eso creo)' *El es un buen amigo y me cae muy bien, me agrada, me gusta hablar con el, lo extraño por que casi no lo veo conectado en el chat, el es uno de mis mejores amigos y espero que siga adelante ayudando a esta wiki, ;) el es grandioso y un amigo de corazón. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130202043053/fantendo/images/3/36/Ness.gif Nex star Mi musica (OTS) favorita Main Theme Live Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U OST/Menu (Super Smash Bros. Melee) - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U OST/Online Practice Stage - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U OTS/Wario Stadium (DS) - Mario Kart 8 OST/Royal Raceway (N64) - Mario Kart 8 OST/Waluigi Pinball - Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Super Smash Bros Brawl Music - Dr Mario - (HD)/Ocarina of Time - Gerudo Valley/Super Smash Bros Brawl Music - Rainbow Cruise Melee Version - (HD)/Rainbow Cruise Music History Behind Super Smash Bros. Melee (composición de la canción anterior)/Ocarina of Time Medley - Super Smash Bros. Brawl/N64 Rainbow Road - Mario Kart 8 Music Extended/F-Zero X - Rainbow Road /Gerudo Valley - Super Smash Bros. 3DS/StreetSmash - Super Smash Bros. 3DS/En construcción...'' Link Externos >>Mania Smash Bros. '- Mi pagina sobre todo el universo Smash ''(en portugués) http://maniasmashbrosgamemania.webnode.com/ Userboxes